Masuk atau Tusuk
by Jade Owrah Hangrizcky
Summary: Para anggota Nordic 5 mengalami kecelakaan pesawat! Kira-kira bagaimanakah nasib mereka? Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. Rating M buat jaga-jaga. Death chara, DLDR!


Hari yang cerah dan berbahagia bagi 5 sekawan Nordik. Mereka akan pergi berlibur ke pulau wisata termahal di dunia, Maladewa.

Namun, saat berada di pesawat, kejadian yang tak diharapkan terjadi. Pesawat mereka mengalami kerusakan dan pada akhirnya jatuh di tengah lautan.

Finland dan Iceland tak diketahui keberadaannya. Kemungkinan besar mereka tenggelam. Sedangkan Norway, Sweden dan Denmark terdampar di sebuah pulau kecil antah berantah.

Mereka ditemukan oleh seorang penduduk asli dari pulau itu dan dibawa ke sang kepala desa.

"SIAPA KALIAN?!" bentak sang kepala desa.

"K-kami korban pesawat jatuh…" jawab Trio Scandinavia gugup (- Sweden yang stay cool)

"Hmm…" sang kepala desa manggut-manggut sambil melirik mereka bertiga dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dengan muka masam dia membentak lagi.

"Penampilan kalian mencurigakan. PENGAWAL! HUKUM MATI MEREKA!"

"AMPUN! JANGAN BUNUH KAMI!" Jerit Norway dengan nada monoton dan ekspresi datar. Denmark mengguncang-guncang bahu Sweden, sementara yang diguncaEND

Diem aja kayak patung.

Salah satu dari pengawal berbisik kepada kepala desa. Dilihat dari reaksinya, sepertinya ia setuju dengan apa yang dibisikkan pengawalnya. Kemudian ia berkata lagi.

"Kalian tidak jadi dihukum mati. Tapi kalian akan diberi tantangan!"

"T'nt'ng'n 'pa?" akhirnya Sweden berhenti jadi patung.

"Tantangan pertama. Kalian harus menyelam dan membawa satu/beberapa hewan laut. Hewan yang kalian bawa harus masih hidup saat ditunjukkan ke kami. Jika tidak membawa tangkapan, tenggelam, atau hewannya sudah mati, maka kalian akan diTUSUK tombak sampai mati!"

"HIIIIIIIIII!" Kali ini yang menjerit adalah Denmark. Norway berkeringat dingin sementara Sweden… auk ah males deskripsiinnya, tau kan reaksi dia gimana?

"TANTANGAN DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG!"

 _ **Ctar!**_

Sang kepala desa memukulkan cambuk saktinya ke tanah. Menandakan bahwa permainan telah dimulai. Lantas ketiga tokoh utama kita berpisah lalu menyelam ke laut mencari buruan masing-masing. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Simak setelah berita di bawah ini.

 _"Yak, selamat pagi dan salam sejahtera untuk kita semua. Saya Ivan Braginski melaporkan langsung dari tempat pengevakuasian korban pesawat XXX yang tenggelam pada hari minggu kemarin pukul 8 waktu setempat. Tim SAR telah mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya dan berhasil menemukan 2 korban selamat. Mari kita wawancarai langsung kedua survivor kita ini."_

 _"Permisi, kak. Kami dari tim berita CNN penasaran nih, gimana sih caranya kalian berdua bisa selamat?"_

 _"Kami merangkak naik ke badan pesawat yang mengambang. Niatnya saya ingin menyelamatkan suami dan teman-teman saya, namun mereka hilang entah kemana… hiks…"_

 _"LUKAS! KEMBALILAH! AKU JANJI AKAN MEMANGGILMU KAKAK! LUKAAASSS! …"_

 _"Ah, kami mohon maaf sudah membuat anda berdua sedih… kami mohon undur diri."_

 _"Begitulah kondisi kedua korban selamat kita. Mereka begitu depresi karena ditinggalkan anggota keluarga tercinta, mari kita berdoa supaya arwah seluruh korban mendapatkan kedamaian di surga serta seluruh keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan. Saya Ivan Braginski dari tempat pengevakuasian, kembali ke studio."_

…

…

…

Jeda selesai. Kembali ke cerita.

Trio Scandinavia berhasil menangkap buruannya. Sekarang mereka tengah berhadapan dengan kepala desa untuk dicek hasil tangkapannya.

"Kamu yang berjepit rambut, bawa buruanmu kesini!" dengan sigap Norway maju ke depan dan memperlihatkan seekor belut listrik.

"PENGAWAL! BUNUH DIA!"

"TID-" belum selesai Norway memekik, belasan tombak telah merajam seluruh tubuhnya.

R.I.P Konugariket Norge.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bawa tangkapan yang sudah mati. Kau yang rambutnya berdiri, maju!" Denmark pun melangkahkan kakinya susah payah ke depan kepala desa sambil membawa 10 ekor kerang kecil.

Kepala desa itu mengambil dan mengamati satu per satu kerang di tangan Denmark dan kemudian berkata.

"Bagus. Kau lolos." Denmark bernafas lega. Setelah itu Sweden maju ke depan dengan memegang dua ekor bulu babi yang duri-durinya masih bergerak.

"Hm, ini akan jadi pertunjukan yang menyenangkan. Kau lolos." Sweden terdiam. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir 'apa yang ia maksud pertunjukan yang menyenangkan?'. Mau tau apa? Lihat saja nanti.

"Kalian berdua yang lolos, serahkan hewan-hewan itu ke pengawal saya." mereka menurutinya.

"Ini adalah tahap akhir penentuan hidup mati kalian. Bila tak berhasil masuk, kalian tertusuk. Bila masuk lalu keluar, kalian terbakar…" Denmark dan Sweden sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud si kepala desa. Tiba-tiba saja pakaian mereka dilucuti, serta badan dan kaki mereka ditahan.

"MASUKKAN HASIL TANGKAPAN KALIAN KE LUBANG P*NT*T KALIAN!"

 _ **JEGERRR! …**_

"Ap' k't'm'?" tanya Sweden tak percaya.

"KUBILANG MASUKKAN!" kedua orang itu masih diam.

"Mau melakukannya sendiri atau dipaksa?" kata sang kepala desa. Sontak Denmark pun memasukkan satu per satu kerangnya. Perlu sedikit usaha memang, tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa memasukkan semuanya.

Denmark melirik ke arah Sweden yang dari tadi masih diam. Ia, memandang jijik sekaligus takut pada dua ekor bulu babinya. Ia melirik lagi ke sebelah kanan dimana terdapat sang kepala desa yang nampaknya mau marah.

"AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU TERLALU LAMA! PENGAWAL! MASUKKAN!" bertambah lagi 2 orang pengawal untuk menahan tangan Sweden. Ia meronta-ronta. Hilang sudah image coolnya.

"UGH!" ucap Sweden berusaha tidak berteriak ketika seorang pengawal lagi berusaha melebarkan lubangnya dengan dua tangan mengingat objek yang akan dimasukkan cukup besar.

 _ **"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"**_ jeritan nan memilukan itu berkumandang dari mulut Sweden saat seekor bulu babi sebesar bola kasti dipaksa masuk ke holenya yang sempit.

Melihat ekspresi muka temannya yang sangat OOC membuat Denmark tak dapat menahan gelak tawanya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang sehabis mendengar lelucon Cak Lontong sehingga ke-10 kerang yang tadi ia masukkan keluar semua.

"PENGAWAL! BAKAR DIA!" titah sang kepala desa. Dua orang pengawal pun menyalakan api dan membakar tubuh Denmark seluruhnya.

 _ **"NEEJJJJJJJ! (NOOOO)"**_ Itulah kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut sang raja Skandinavia.

R.I.P Kongeriget Danmark.

Sementara itu, Sweden masih harus mendapati siksaan lahir batin akibat betapa tajamnya duri-duri bulu babi yang sekarang telah masuk seutuhnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Tak sedikit darah mengalir keluar, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti gadis PMS yang stress gara-gara lupa pakai 'roti tawar'.

Tubuhnya yang terkulai lemah itu dipaksa berdiri oleh 2 orang asisten kepala desa dan diseret untuk dibawa menghadap langsung kepada sang pemimpin. Kepala desa pun menyunggingkan sisi kiri bibirnya ketika menyaksikan penampilan memprihatinkan dari korban terakhirnya itu.

"Hei, kau, orang asing! Kau masih kuberi pilihan! Mau tinggal disini atau menunggu bala bantuan datang? Kalau kau tinggal disini benda yang mengganjal itu akan segera dilepas dan kau akan jadi kepala desa. Tapi jika kau memilih menunggu bantuan datang, benda itu harus tetap pada tempatnya sampai mereka datang. Jika tidak, kau akan bernasib sama dengan teman-temanmu!" ucap sang raja di depan muka Sweden pake kuah. Sweden tak memberikan respon yang berarti selain menutup matanya guna menghindari semburan kuah dari kepala desa.

"JADI KAU PILIH YANG MANA?!" teriak kepala desa sampai-sampai kuahnya menutupi seluruh wajah Sweden.

"M'n'ngg'." jawabnya singkat.

Kepala desa dan ratusan pengawalnya nampak terkejut dengan pilihan Sweden. Bisa-bisanya orang ini lebih memilih menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti ketimbang mendapatkan hidup mewah sebagai ganti kepala desa yang lama, pikir mereka.

"Cih, baiklah jika itu maumu. BAWA DIA KE PINGGIR PULAU!" perintah sang kepala desa. Sweden pun dibawa ke pinggir pulau.

 _Dia terbaring disitu_

 _Dengan sabar menanti_

 _Siapapun yang kelak akan menemukannya_

 _Dia meringkuk dan menutup mata_

 _Menikmati sepoian angin malam_

 _Berharap esok seseorang membangunkannya_

 _Dan membawanya pulang ke pangkuan keluarga_

 _Dia masih disitu_

 _Tak lagi tahu harus berbuat apa_

 _Rasa lapar menggerogoti_

 _Rasa haus pun ikut membakar kerongkongannya_

 _Sinar mentari nan terik_

 _Menjadi saksi kesabarannya_

 _Kini ia sudah tak sanggup_

 _Badan kekarnya terhempas pada pasir panas_

 _Kini, tinggal takdirlah yang menentukan nasibnya…_

Setelah kurang lebih satu minggu, Sweden yang sudah sekarat ditemukan oleh tim SAR korban jatuhnya pesawat XXX. Ia dirawat hingga sembuh dan pulang bersama Finland and Iceland. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan apapun tentang apa yang terjadi saat terdampar dipulau demi kebaikan Finland dan Iceland. Biarlah memori buruk itu terkubur dalam-dalam…

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita humor yang diceritakan oleh teman sekelas author. Dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya :v Author bingung banget mau ngasih ni cerita judul apa sama genre apa… rasa-rasanya ga ada yang cocok. Jadi maap yah kalo misalnya ni cerita gaje atau apa :'v

Review please?


End file.
